Cold and Alone
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Usagi decides to visit the turtles. When they go explore, they find a female. But not any ordinary female. She’s a mutant Rabbit. Rateings MIGHT go up. Depends if I'm happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Raph's character forced me to add a bit of foul language but not a lot. I'm trying to limit stuff in here. Don't hurt me! Forgive me if there are stuff you don't like in here. Also I never read a Fic. with it being about Usagi so I decided to make one. I also wasn't sure if Usagi had a pet, but this is my story.

Cold and Alone

Summery: Usagi decides to visit the turtles. When they go explore, they find a female. But not any ordinary female. She's a mutant Rabbit.

Chapter 1

It was at the dead of night (A/N: I sound just like my teacher. . ), People were fast asleep in their homes. Unknowing about what roams in the dark. They were carefree. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ok. Maybe not so carefree. Some thugs had trapped an innocent lady in the corner of an ally. "Hand over the purse lady. And we promise not to hurt you…much." One said while raising a bat. The lady let out an ear pricing scream. The thugs just laughed. They hit her with the bat over a thousand times. Then as soon as they heard sirens, They fled like cowards with the lady's purse. She laid on the ground, with tons of scratches and bruises. That's all they were going to do if she cooperated. Slowly yet painfully, she stood up and began to walk away to her house. "This kind of stuff would never happen if the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were real." She told herself as she walked down the sidewalk, limping. This was the fourth time that she had gotten robbed and she was sick of it. The lady had yellow hair and unusual grey eyes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Mikey! Give that back!" Yelled a red headband wearing turtle. His little brother, who wore a orange bandana, had taken his sais away from him again. The second time today. Meanwhile, Klunk just sat on the couch, watching the scene that had happened right in front of the T.V. On it, there was 'Kitty adventures'. Mikey usually let Klunk watch the T.V. when he and his brothers trained. "You've gotta' take them from me first, Raph!" Mikey yelled to the one called Raph and kept running until he ran right into a blue wearing bandana turtle. He gasped as he landed right on his shell. Mikey on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He was somehow flung into the kitchen and on top of Donnie's shell.

"Watch it!" The purple wearing bandana turtle yelled as he fell. Mikey's shell was on top of Don's shell which caused Mikey to rock back and forth on his uneven landing spot. "Whoa…Major wipeout man." Mikey mumbled and fell onto the floor. Raph stomped up to him and punched the top of Mikey's head. "OUCH! What?" Asked Mikey. Splinter sat at the table muttering something that sounded like 'kids'. "That's for stealing my sais. You little thief!" Raph growled. Mikey stoop up and faced him. "I'm not a thief," He said then dusted himself off. "I'm just hiding them so you don't get blamed for misplacing them." Dumb excuse I know. But it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment.

Raph shook his head annoyed. "Mikey, you're an idiot." He said then walked out. Mikey put on a playful, yet insulted, face. "I am not!" He shouted and followed Raph. "I'm just under a lot of pressure." He finished. Leo shook his head then chuckled. The things Mikey said, sometimes amuses him. Leo then helped his younger brother up and followed the other two so he could keep an eye on them so they wouldn't get into any trouble.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Where were you Karen?" Asked a man with unusual black eyes and red hair. He looked around seventeen. (A/N: I love that age. Heh.) The girl that got attacked was Karen. She had just gotten in the apartment room. "Getting robbed by street thugs in a dirty old ally." She mumbled then sat down to watch her favorite show. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "Again? Karen, This has been the fourth time this week that you were robbed. Haven't you ever thought of buying a car or atleast walking a different route or even ask me to pick you up in my stallion." He said. (A/N: I don't own that kind of car. I don't own any kind of car. Except until I buy one…Heh…Sorry to interrupt. You may continue.) Karen looked at the red head. He was wearing baggy combat jeans that he got for Christmas, a leather jacket with a white training, no sleeved shirt underneath. He also had a lip piercing witch made Karen flinch every time she looked at it.

"It's none of your concern Rick." Karen replied coldly. The red head sighed and sat beside her feet that was resting on the couch. He looked over at her. Karen's face was glued to the screen (A/N: Not literally!). "Karen. I have every right to be concerned. You're my little sister. I don't want to lose you like we did with our parents." He said. Karen then broke down and Rick held her close to him. Their parents were shot during a gang war. Without any further a due, Karen ran to her room and shut her door. Her room was filled with Usagi stuff. She love rabbits and Usagi off of TMNT was her favorite character. She put her back agents the door and slowly slid down it until she was sitting down. "I miss mom and dad." Karen said and cried. Ever since their parents died, she had been having a rough life.

Karen slowly got up and walked to her bed and laid down. She shut her eyes and allowed sleep to over come her mind into a void of darkness.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Raph! No! (CRASH!) Oh nooo…" Don yelled. Raph had yet again, destroyed one of his prized inventions while rough housing with Mike. "Sorry." Raph and Mikey muttered as they continued their rough housing. Leo, who was trying to meditate in a corner, couldn't because of all the noise. He stood up and grabbed the two from the back of their shells. "Why don't you two go play video games for a while and leave Don and I in peace." He said and let them go. Mikey was about to protest but Raph pushed him away. "What is wrong with you, Leo?" He asked non too nicely. Don and Mikey just watched as the two argued and fought. This had been the sixteenth time this week that they fought for a dumb reason. But that's brothers for you.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Usagi had been waiting for this moment all month. The day that he would see his turtle friends once again. After being gone for two whole years, it's nice to just get away from home for a while. His pet lopt walked over to him. Lopts look like small versions of horses but have rabbit ears and teeth. They also have mule tails. They are the size of a German Shepard. "Well, Kome (Co-Me) I guess you have to stay here. I can not take you with me." He said and put his bad over his shoulder. Then he walked out, leaving a sad Kome. He walked past a forest and stopped a giant rock with a puddle under it. "Now lets see what I have left to work with." Usagi muttered and opened his bag. He wrote down the symbols and chanted. The puddle jumped up and made a portal on the rock. Usagi hesitated before walking in.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 2

Hours have passed, and Leo and Raph were still fighting. Mikey got bored and sat on the couch and started to read his comic books. Don on the other hand, went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Leo's and Raph's shouts were still heard all over the lair. "Why can't you just admit that everything you do in battle just endangers us!" Leo shouted. Most of the fights were caused by past events in battle. This was an odd yet strange habit that they acquired over the years. "Because, Leo! I am the one that usually saves your…" Before Raph could say anymore, a vortex appeared behind them and out came Usagi. He looked at their faces and frowned. "Was this a bad time?" He asked.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Karen had finally calmed down and walked out of her room and into the living room. She looked around. The lights were out and the T.V. was turned off. 'Rick must have gone to bed.' She thought and checked the VCR's clock. '12:00 P.M.' She read. Karen sighed and sat down on the couch after she put a TMNT DVD into the VCR. Suddenly, the screen turned blue then it started a show that she never seen before. "Must be a new episode." She said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hun!" Shouted a medal like commanding voice. That voise belonged to the Shredder. Hun ran up to him and kneeled. "Yes master." He asked. Shredder walked down the few stairs as soon as Hun stood back up. "Did you bring me what I needed to complete my experiment?" He asked. Hun nodded and snapped his fingers. Two foot soldiers walked in with something in their hands. I was rectangle shaped and was pretty big. It was also covered in a thick blue blanket.

Hun snapped his fingers again and one of the foot soldiers pulled the blanket off to revel a book with a purple velvet cover with silk strings at the bottom. With the words 'Book of Spells' carved in gold. Shredder examined it for a while then smirked. "Yes. This is exactly what I need." He said and grabbed the book. Shredder then put it on a table and opened it to the middle of the book. Three foot solders came out, holding some odd stuff. One had strange green powder, Another had a purple ooze-like liquid and the last one, held a long proud swored.

Shredder looked at the book, and then he grabbed the jar of powder and the bottle of liquid. "Hun, did you find a possible suspect?" Shredder asked as he poured the liquid into the powder. "Yes master. I had to check into a different dimension but I was able to find a little girl with an unusual eye color." Hun said as he watched the Shredder put the glop onto the swored. "What's her name and eye color?" Shredder asked and dried the swored off. "I believe her eyes were grey and as for her name, I think it was Karen." He said. Shredder turned around and smiled. "Perfect." Was all he said then he began the spell.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Karen turned off her T.V. They had just said her name. And how did they know her eye color? "Maybe it's just a joke. Maybe they don't really know that there is an actual human with my name and eye color. Yeah. That must be it." Karen said. That thought calmed her down but it didn't stop the feeling that what they said was a bad thing. "I need to lay off the chips." She muttered and walked into the bathroom. Karen walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror over it. She filled the sink with water and splashed her face. Karen then reached over and grabbed her towel and dried her face. She got her PJ's on, which were men's boxers and a sleeveless white shirt. Then she climbed into bed. She covered herself up and went to sleep. But she some how kept thinking that she was missing something. The DVD! Karen moaned. She was too tired to get up so she just laid there and hoped that Rick would take it out in the morning.

Meanwhile, the T.V. was shaking up a storm. It jumped up and down, side to side, every angle known to man kind. Soon, the T.V. calmed down and a glow cam from it and flowed into Karen's room. It snuck under the door and over to her bed. Karen mumbled, unknowing the strange event that was going on in her room right at the foot of her bed. The beam floated at the end of Karen's bed for a few minutes then floated over at her and wrapped itself around her, which woke Karen up. Once she saw the beam lift her into the air, she panicked. "Rick! Help! Rick!" She shouted. The light wrapped some of it around her mouth and that quieted. It then, slowly dragged her out the door, which it opened, and to the T.V.

The beam started to go through the T.V. 'I'm not going to be able to fit through that!' She screamed in her head. She then felt herself relax. Karen tried so hard to keep her eye lids open but soon she couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Stockman! How long will this take and where will she appear?" Hun shouted to the Asian man with a eye patch on his eye. The Asian faced Hun after typing something onto the computer. "Why bother explaining to you simple minded...She should arrive any minute now. Her destination is unknown." Baxter said. Hun rubbed his forehead. "How will we find her then?" He asked himself. Baxter, decided to revel his new invention. "That is why I made this." He said and held up a hand held scanner. "It will track that girl down in a few weeks." Baxter said. Hun grabbed Baxter's lab coat. "Why will it take a few weeks?" Hun hissed. Baxter held up his plans that he unfolded from his pocket. "Well, I haven't finished it. This is delicate technology. Not some play toy." Baxter growled.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Usagi laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts surrounded his mind and he knew what they were all about. All of his friends except the turtles, had families. Usagi couldn't deny it any longer. He was lonely. How he wanted companionship but he knew that in this world, no one would appreciate him. They would just run away. In his world, he was mostly ignored. He was not a very popular person and he liked it that way but sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to have a family of his own. Usagi sighed and pulled the covers over his head. It was five in the morning and he hasn't gotten a bit of sleep. Sighing in defeat, Usagi tossed the covers that the turtle gave him to use, and walked into the kitchen. He was going to try the brown liquid they called 'coffee'. He knew how to make it, he just never tried it.

Usagi got a mug and made some coffee. He then poured some coffee into the mug and brought the cup to his mouth. Taking small sips. Not only was he trying to avoid getting burned but he tasted it. And he liked it. The coffee soon cooled down and just as he was getting ready to drinks some more, a noise that sounded like a small explosion was heard thanks to his rabbit ears. "What was that?" He asked himself and set the cup on the counter. He grabbed his swored. Just in case he needed it. Usagi headed for the door but stopped. "I can't go without my friends. That would be dishonorable." He said and headed for Leo's room. It took a while, but Usagi was able to get everyone awake. After he told them of what he heard, they all got ready to go (except Splinter. He's still asleep).

"Do you know what that was, Usagi?" Leo asked while they were on the roof top. "No, Leonardo. I haven't the foggiest clue." Usagi said. "Well what ever it is, It has some nerve coming at this time of night." Growled Raph. Raph just hated to be awakened. Even if it was a fight, He hated being woken up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Stockman!" Shredder yelled and stormed to where Baxter and Hun were. "Yes, Master Shredder?" He asked snidely. Shredder shook his fist in Baxter's direction. "If you want more torture, Hun will be glad to do it for you." He said. Shredder was obviously too tired to make a good come back. And obviously too tired to make one that made any since. "Now. Has that girl arrived?" He hissed. "Yes master Shredder. She should have landed right now." Baxter said. "Excellent." Shredder said.

A/N: My hands hurt. Was that a long enough chapter for you? I hope so. I never saw any stories with Usagi as the main character so I decided to make one. I hope I did everyone in this story act the way they were supposed too. If I didn't well, I had to make this in the middle of the night. Well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Warning: Karen also had a bit of language but nothing to worry about…much.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 3

It had been a long search. Usagi and Leo went looking to the north, Don and Mike went south, and Raph and Casey (who he had trouble waking up) went in a different direction. Usagi had a bit of trouble catching up to the skilled ninja but he was able to keep Leo in sight. 'I wonder what that was. Something that sounds like that can not possibly be a good thing. It would be a miracle if it was not a threat.' Usagi thought and jumped another building. Leo had stopped at the edge of a abandoned warehouse, looking ahead. Usagi kneeled on the edge of the same building beside Leo.

"Usagi." Leo started, not facing Usagi. Usagi turned his head to face Leo. "What is it Leonardo?" Usagi asked. Leo didn't answer. Instead he pulled out a pair of binoculars out of the bag that he carried. Leo looked in them in a direction, a little to the left of the spot they were facing. Then he put them down and faced Usagi. "Do you know who this is?" He asked and handed Usagi the binoculars. Usagi took them and looked through them. He then looked where Leo had then gasped.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Karen moaned and raised the top half of her until he was in a sitting position. She then tried to open her eyes but found it difficult so she kept them shut. Groaning, she rubbed her head to notice fur? Yes it was fur. Karen gasped and shot her eyes open. She looked at her hands. They looked like human hands but they were furry. The smell of saltwater flooded her nose. She was near the ocean. "Must be at the docks." She muttered and slowly stood up. Karen looked at her surroundings. She was in a dirty ally in the middle of the night…All alone…in the dark…all by herself…alone…cold and hungry…and alone. 'Ok. Get it together Karen. No need to freak out.' She thought to herself.

Karen leaned on the wall with her hand and started to walk to the other side of the ally and onto one of the docks. Once she got to the edge of the dock, Karen looked into the water. She gasped. Karen looked like a female version of Usagi. She had brown fur, yellow, long hair, and hot pink kimono. But she still had her grey eyes. That was something that never changed. Along with her personality. "Great. Now I look like a Usagi clone, only with a few different features." She said to herself. She got up and looked down at herself. Her kimono had pictures of light pink flowers and light blue flowers. Some of her long yellow hair, got into her face. "And I have bangs." She muttered. Karen sighed and sat down on the edge of the dock with her feet hanging over the edge.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"No. I have no clue who that is Leonardo." Usagi gasped and handed Leo the binoculars as the girl rabbit came into view. They watched as she sat at the edge of the dock and hang her feet over the edge. Leo reached into his belt and pulled out his shell cell and hit a few buttons and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Don's voise said. "Don, you and Mike contact Raph and Casey and get over to the abandoned warehouse by the docks." Leo said and hung up before Don could protest. "Should we go greet her?" Usagi asked his turtle friend. Leo nodded and jumped down to the concrete ground, followed by the rabbit samurai.

They slowly approached the new person…Animal…what ever she was. When they reached her, they stopped six centimeters behind her. "Excuse me." Leo said. The girl froze and stood up and turned around quickly. She stared at them with wide eyes. "Who are you?" Usagi asked the frightened women and took a step towards her. She took a step back. Usagi tried walking to her again. She took another step back. "We're not going to hurt you." He said and took another step forward, hoping she wasn't going to take a step back. Because if she did, she'd fall into the ocean.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Karen's POV

I can't believe it. I'm in the TMNT world. The reason I know is because Usagi was in the TMNT world and I'm sort of like Usagi's clone. Yes I know it doesn't make any sense but what does any more? "Excuse me." A calm gentle voise said behind me. 'What the…?!' I shouted in my head. I froze for a second. It sounded so familiar. It sounded like Leo. I turned around to find out that it WAS Leo and Usagi, My most favorite character off of TMNT was standing beside him. My eyes widened. 'Oh my goodness!' I thought. 'It's really him! Them! I'm actually seeing them!' I thought. I blushed when I noticed that Usagi was looking right AT me. I hope he doesn't notice that. "Who are you?" Usagi asked and took a step toward me. I was so surprised that I took a step back. 'Why am I moving away?' I asked myself. This was a dumb thing to do.

Usagi looked confused but took a step toward me. My legs made me go back once again. 'Stop moving you stupid feet!' I mentally shouted at them. "We're not going to hurt you." Usagi said, which made my mind go back to him. 'Duh! I know that!' I thought. Yet again, Usagi took a step towards me. 'I can't believe it! I'm living a dream! Someone, splash me with water!' I thought but my dumb feet decided to be dumb and went to walk back, only to step on nothing and I fell into the water. I frantically tried to get back to the surface but it was no use. I didn't know how to swim. That's when I blacked out.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Normal POV

Leo and Usagi gasped as they saw the girl fall into the water and tried to stay above water but ended up sinking. "Leonardo." Usagi said and gained Leo's attention. He took off his swored and wooden shoes and set them on the dock. "You get the others. I'll get the girl out of the water." He finished. Leo nodded and left to find the others and Usagi dove into the water after the strange girl. He dove down about ten feet before he found her body laying on a rock. Without hesitation, he swam to her and grabbed her waist and swam to the surface. Usagi managed to put her on dry land and put his ear to her cheast to hear for a heart beat. Eureka! There was one but it was weak. 'She's not breathing.' He thought. He had to admit, he was kind of scared.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…" He chanted as he kept applying pressure just below her rib cage. She started to cough and turned to her side and spat out the sea water that had gotten into her lungs. Just then, The four turtles and Casey ran up to him. "Yo dude. What happened?" Raph asked after he saw the soaking wet girl and soaking wet Usagi. Usagi had filled everyone out about what happened except Leo. He saw her fall in but listened to the rest.

They had gone back to the lair as soon as Usagi and this strange girl were dried off. If they went into the sewers while being wet, they'd be really sick. As they entered, Don started to walk to his lab. "Bring her in here so we can make sure that she has no wounds." Don said. Usagi, who was carrying her, followed and closed the door of Don's lab behind him. He saw Don pull out a comfy bed and placed clean sheets on it. "Set her on here." He said. Usagi did as he was told and set the girl on the bed. Don then motioned for Usagi to leave and he obeyed. Before leaving, Usagi did a bow. When he closed the door behind him, he noticed that the turtles were gone. "They must have gone to bed." He said to no one.

"Speak for yourself." A gruff voise said behind him. Usagi took out his swored and turned around. There was Raph leaning on the wall. "Calm down dude. I just came to get some decaff coffee. Want some?" He asked. Usagi put his swored away. "No than you Raphael. I do not want some." Usagi said and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Raph went into the kitchen and came back ten minutes later with two cups. "C'mon. Just try some." Raph pushed. Usagi hesitated but accepted the cup. "I have never tried this 'Decaff' as you call it." Usagi said and took a small sip. He soon felt himself getting tired. That's when he realized, Raph had put something in there that wasn't supposed to be.

Unfortunately, it was too late because Usagi dropped the cup and it shattered when it hit the floor and he fell. Raph, who was expecting this, had caught him. "I noticed you had a bit of trouble sleeping last night so I made something to help ya'." Raph said. That's when Usagi closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: My hands hurt!!! Well. There it is. I wanted to add the water part because I can't swim either and I also almost drowned when I was little in a grown up pool. When I fell in the pool, I don't know how but I held my breath and clung to the ladder that was on the inside of the pool. I blacked out and woke up on a towel that was on the concrete of my aunt's walk-out thing. I was four years old I think but I was very little. That scared me so much. I now never go into water that goes over my head. I will scuba dive but the water has to be atleast up to my armpits. Now enough about my scary history. I'll work on the other chapters. I have a major case of writers block.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I took a while. I had a major case of writers block. Well enjoy.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 4

It had been three days sense they found the girl and she still hasn't woken up. Usagi had decided to say for a little longer because had has been away for so long. He wanted to find out more about the turtles world.

Usagi had been walking to Raph's room. Let's just say that he was steamed. He wasn't mad about the drink but he was mad at Raph when he broke his special swored. His master had given it to him when he was little. As Usagi stopped by Raph's door, he didn't bother knocking. He slammed it open so fast that you couldn't even blink and it just happened. Raph was rocking on his hammock while reading a book (Raph reads?!). He hadn't known that Usagi was there so he kept reading. Usagi walked up to his hammock and grabbed one side with both hands. He then tossed the side in the air, causing Raph to fall off the other side, face flat. "What the shell?!" Raph yelped and stood up to face a nearly red with anger Usagi.

"Usagi? You ok man?" He asked the samurai. When Usagi didn't answer, Raph bent down to pick up the book her dropped, only to have Usagi's foot step on his hand. It didn't hurt really but it was enough for Raph to yelp again. He looked up. "Do you remember what you did, Raphael?" Usagi asked and lifted his foot. Raph stood up straight and thought for a moment. "No. Should I?" He asked. Usagi pulled out the remainder shards of his sword's blade. "Oh yeah!" Raph said and grinned. "I remember now." He finished. (A/N: Oh great. A flashback.)

_Flashback_

_Leo and Usagi were in the middle of meditating when Raph saw them. "Hey, Usagi. Do you have an extra sharp thing I can barrow?" He asked but didn't receive an answer. Usagi and Leo were in a deep meditation. Raph was about to leave when he saw Usagi's swored. "Maybe I can use that. Just as long as I give it back." He said to himself. He and his brothers knew how kind Usagi was and he would let anyone use his things. But what Raph didn't know was that Usagi wanted his swored left alone. Raph grabbed the swored and took it to the kitchen and to the stove, which was turned around. Raph stuck the pointy end and tried to use it to unjam the stove. Unfortunately, the stove decided to blow up on him and Raph was flung to the wall. He hit it and slid down. The next thing he knew, he was dodging pieces of Usagi's swored. Once everything calmed down, Raph looked at all the pieces. He whistled and ran out, also passing Usagi as he left._

_End Flashback_

Raph looked back at the angry Usagi. "Look. If I knew that would've happened then I wouldn't have done it." Raph said and held his hands up in defense. Usagi scowled. He was about to say something until they heard a scream. Without question, they ran to it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Karen's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. There was a bright light. Quickly I shut them again. Just the ceiling light…Wait a minute…Ceiling?! I shot up until I was sitting. I then looked around. It was like a lab. "It's about time you woke up." A gentle voise came from behind me. I quickly spun my head and guess who I saw. There, on a comfy office chair, was a giant turtle with a purple bandana. He had a bo staff on his back…er…shell. Don! 'I can't believe this! It's Don! It's really Don! Oh man! Wait…Why did I say that? This is awesome! I wonder if Usagi's here.' I thought. "Can you speak?" Don asked with a ocward grin on his face. That face only meant 'Look out because I'm about to do something that you might not like.' I gulped but nodded. He turned around and when he turned back, He held in his hand…a needle. I hate needles. My eyes grew wide.

"Now calm down. I'm just going to take a blood sample from you to make sure that you're not sick." He said and slowly walked to me. 'Calm down?! Yeah right! Easier said than done right?' I thought. Suddenly I felt a jab in my arm and let out a huge scream. Don had just then pulled the needle out of my arm and put a bandage on the spot where he 'jabbed' me. After that, he quickly backed up. I think he was afraid that I was going to scream again. Well he was right. I screamed a second time but louder. That scared Don so much that he actually tripped and fell after he set the needle on his desk. Suddenly, guess who busted through the door. Usagi and Raph. 'Usagi? He's here?! Yey!' I thought. You might say that I'm crazy. Well I am but only sometimes. I had a habit of breaking the moment.

They looked at me then at Don. They then calmed down a bit, feeling embarrassed. And they had every right too. They thought that someone was attacking someone. The way Raph looked embarrassed made me giggle a little. He looked at me and scowled. "What's so funny?!" Raph said and stomped to me. I shrunk back a little. "I said," He growled then grabbed me by the front of my kimono. "What's so funny?" He said threateningly. I knew better then to go agents Raph's temper. I tried to say 'no' but my voise wouldn't go through my throat but I was able to whimper. "Raphael! That is enough." A calm voise said from the door. We all looked over at the door to find a giant grey rat.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Normal POV

"Raphael, let the girl go." Splinter said. Raph growled a little but let her go with a little shove. That was enough to make her fall off of the bed. It was a good thing that Don was right behind her. He caught her and stared into her eyes and she looked back. Don's face blushed a little but he quickly covered it and put her back on the bed. "Raphael, you will go to your room and stay there until you can learn to behave around our guest." Splinter ordered. Raph obeyed but sent Karen one last glare before he stormed out. They all watched him leave and once they heard his bedroom door slammed shut, everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well that was…Ocward." Leo said and walked into the room. He walked up to Karen. "I'm sorry how our brother treated you. He does that to every new person we meet." Leo said. "I-It's ok…" Karen stuttered and looked at her feet. "Is she awake yet?" Asked a surfer voise. It was Mikey. He then walked in while carrying a piece of half eaten cake. "Yes she is, Mikey." Don said and turned to his computer to study the sample of Karen's blood. "So what's your name dudet?" Mikey asked and shoved the rest of his cake into his mouth. Karen hesitated before answering with a simple. "Karen."

Usagi was really tired that night. He hadn't slept good a few days ago and sleep was catching up to him. They had just gotten the introductions done. But because of his lack of sleep, he got tired pretty quickly. Usagi walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. He shut his eyes and muttered. "Maybe now I can sleep. It's been a very long, existing day." Then he went into a deep sleep but awoke when he felt someone shaking him.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I took so long. You can't believe how much writers block I have. Sorry if it's a bit sloppy. Hope you enjoy.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 5

Usagi felt someone shake him. "What do you want?" He moaned and opened his eyes to face Don. "I was able to get Karen to sleep so she can heal her wounds." Don said. Usagi sat up and looked at Don, confused. "I thought that you said that she didn't have a scratch on her." Said Usagi. "Well I thought so too but I found a few cuts on her ears and arms. But other than that, she should be fine but there's something I don't understand." Don explained. Usagi stood up and put his swored or the remains of his swored in a trash box that was right beside the couch.

Usagi then faced Don. "What is it?" Usagi replied. Don pulled a hand out from behind his back. It held a stack of papers. "I went over her DNA and found out that it's similar to the people in your dimension and this one. It doesn't make any scene." Don murmured. It seemed that Don got so interested in the paperwork that he completely forgot about the confused rabbit standing right in front of him.

It was silent for a second and Don started to walk to his room. Once he was gone, Usagi decided to check on Karen and see how she was feeling. Usagi went to the lab and saw Karen asleep on the bed. He also noticed how peaceful she looked in her slumber. He also saw all the bandages on her ears. Her ears were practically covered in bandages. Only a bit of her brow fur showed through those bandages. He walked over to her bed and placed a soft hand on her arm. Usagi just stared at Karen. Something made him drawn to her. He was so tired, he didn't take notice that Splinter had been standing in the shadowed corner.

Splinter, too had noticed that Usagi was growing fond to Karen. Even if he had just met her four hours ago. And he also noticed his son's, Don's reaction to the girl and hopped that the five wouldn't fight over her. Splinter swiftly left without Usagi seeing him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Don sat on his bed thinking. Why couldn't he get that girl out of his head? It was strange. He had a feeling like he just wanted to be near her all the time. He just wanted to be near her, all the time. Don got tired of thinking and stood up. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her again. Sleeping or not. He just had too. Don opened the door and left his room. As he was heading to the lab, he took a quick peek through the small window and hid. Usagi was coming out. As he saw Usagi come out, stretch then go to the couch and fall asleep, Don growled as he remembered what he saw. Usagi had his hand on Karen's arm.

Donnie soon realized what he had done and slapped a hand over his mouth. 'What's happening to me?' He thought. Without another thought, he ran back into his room and locked his door. He walked to his bed and fell onto it and broke into tears. Whatever happened today was too much to take in. After all, he was the sensitive turtle. Even if he'd never admit it.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Raph was rocking in his hammock he too was thinking about Karen. Something about that girl really made him want to be near her all the time. "What's wrong with me?" Raph moaned. He turned onto his side and turned the radio that was on his night stand on. Ironic isn't it. The radio had just started a love song just as Raph turned it on. He flipped the station only to get the same result. Growling, he kept changing stations. They all played love songs. "This is ridiculous!" He hissed and tossed the radio clear across the room and smashed to pieces as it hit the wall. He figured that it was best for him to go to bed at this time.

Just as Raph was about to pull the covers over him, he heard soft crying and went to where he heard it. He gasped as he stopped right in front of Don's door. He slowly went in and saw Donnie lying on his stomach crying. He walked up to his brother's bed side and sat down. "What's wrong, Donnie? You look like a heard of elephants crashed in here and killed one of us." Raph said. Don turned his head so that he was facing Raph. Without warning, Don jolted to a sit and hugged Raph, while still crying. "I…I don't know w-what's going on with me." Donnie sobbed and hugged tighter to his older brother for support.

Raph franticly looked around. As soon as he was sure that no one was watching, he hugged back. "Tell me about it bro." Raph said as he remembered his feelings earlier in his room. Hours passed and Raph finally got his little brother to calm down a bit. "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong, Donnie?" Asked Raph. Don nodded and took a deep breath. "Well." He began. "I saw Usagi in the lab and I growled. It scared me so much. And I know that we just met her…But I feel as if we've known her forever and I get a feeling that I want to be with her forever." Don said and breathed in and out a bit faster than normal but calmed. "Raph. I don't know how but…I love her." Don whispered, not knowing if Raph heard him or not. Which he did and Raph gasped.

A/N: Muwahahahahaha! We have ourselves a love group. Sorry that it's short. I thought that it would be a good idea if our favorite turtles would like Karen too. But what would happen if they find out that they all like her?


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I kind of had a blank mind. Well I know that the last chapter pretty much spoiled this story but I'm going to make it better. I have two characters named 'Rick' but they're not the same people. Enjoy.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 6

It has been two days. Karen had finally been allowed to get out of bed. She was still kind of scared of Don for what he did with the needle. She kept her distance from him and so, failed to see the disappointed expression he held on his face. Karen was still getting over the fact that Usagi was there. Karen was in the kitchen on a cold night. She poured herself some warm water with sugar and a lemon (A/N: A friend of mine drinks her water that way. I never tried it and probably never will but she liked it.). That was her favorite. She never drank coffee. It stunned your growth and Karen was pretty much short and didn't want to stay short forever. She sat at the table and drank her drink.

"I didn't expect you to be up." A calm voise reached her ears. Karen turned her head to see Usagi standing at the doorway. "I couldn't sleep. Too cold." She mumbles and turned her attention back to her cup. Usagi saw this and felt a sad, invisible aurora around her. "Karen," He said and walked to the table and sat down beside her. "If there's something troubling you, you can always talk to me about it." He finished. Karen sighed and faced him. "Just thinking." She said. That got Usagi's attention. "About what?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he set a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He whispered. Karen shook her head. "No. It's ok. It's just…" She said before she let out a sigh.

"I'm just worried about my brother. I…Kind of said some mean things to him. And now, I just wish I could see him again." She said. Usagi stared at her. "You have a brother?" He asked. Karen nodded and let tears fall off her face. Usagi was speechless. He never dealt with female emotions before. He only knew one female but she never let her emotions show.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rick ran around the house, searching for his little sister. He had only found out that she was missing a few minutes ago.

_Flashback_

_Rick was asleep in his bed. A noise came from his sister's room. Rick ignored it. 'Must be having a hard time sleeping.' He thought. That's when he heard his sister shout. He couldn't understand her though. Rick jumped out of his bed and stumbled to get to his little sister's room. Once he ran out the door, a bright light came from the living room. It soon died down and Rick rubbed his eyes. As soon as he could see, he ran to Karen's room and slammed the door open to see the room a mess. Everything standing was knocked over, glass except the windows were shattered, and the pictures were torn in pieces. "KAREN!!!" Rick shouted at the top of his lungs. His sister was missing._

_End flashback._

The last place he went into was the living room. Rick gasped. The T.V. was knocked over on its side on the floor, the couch was torn in shreads, and the surprising thing was that the T.V. wasn't broken. But it was flashing blue. "What happened here?" He asked and carefully walked into the living room. What he didn't see when he was walking near the T.V., was a glowing blue tentacle came from the screen silently.

"There was a struggle." He said. "Who or what ever came in here and took my sister is dangerous." Rick said and ran to the phone. As soon as he called the police, he hung up and looked around the scene more. "How am I going to explain this to my insurance company?" He groaned and sat on what ever remained of the couch.

The glowing thing crawled around to the back of the couch and behind Rick. Rick had his head in his hands and muttering. The tentacle went around Rick's waist without his knowledge. Then it tightened. Rick gasped and struggled against it. Struggling only made it tighten. It wrapped itself around his legs and arms. "Help!" He shouted but it also wrapped itself around his mouth and yanked him into the T.V.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Your brother …Uh…" Usagi tried to say but couldn't think of anything. Karen smiled. Most boys she knew did their best to calm her down but they end up having a blank head. "I'm feeling better now. I think that I'll go back to bed now." She said and stood up. Usagi stood up and took her cup to the sink. Karen walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said a faint "Thanks.". Usagi stood there, stunned. Karen then went into her room and went to bed, leaving Usagi standing at the sink, holding a hand on his cheek.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rick opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened? I felt like I just fought for my life." He asked and looked at himself. What he saw scared him "What the…!" He shouted and stood up. He looked like a clone of Usagi only he was sky blue; He had short, spiky, red hair. He wore jeans and a black, leather, biker jacket. He had an ear ring close to the top of his rabbit ear. They originally suck up. Rick also had a green band tied around the bottom of his ears with two green tails. Rick also, still had his completely black eyes.

"This can't be happening!" He yelled. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was on the top of a building. Rick ran to the edge of the wall in white sneakers. He looked down at the street below him. He gasped. Let's just say that he's afraid of heights.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters,

Cold and Alone 

Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rick panicked and ran around the top of the roof of the building like an idiot. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" He shouted. Rick's short red hair blew as he continued to run around like an idiot. He then stopped and looked around with his big black eyes. Those black eyes always made him the most popular kid in school. Well, teenager.

"Oh my (BEEP)ing (BEEP)er (BEEP)ing! This can't be happening to me!!!!!" He yelled. (A/N: Woah! Language, Rick!)

OOOOOOOOOO 

"Finally! I'm…I'm…I'm bored." Karen said and fell back onto the couch. Usagi chuckled, though he did not understand the humor of her action. After last night, those two became inseparable friends. They were so outgoing with each other.

"As am I, Karen." Usagi said and suddenly busted out laughing. Karen's face turned to one of confusion. "What's so funny?" She asked. Usagi pointed behind her and she turned her head to see what he was laughing at. Someone's mouth hit her mouth and they broke away. "Mikey!" She hissed and wiped her mouth off. Mikey just stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing, Michelangelo?" Usagi asked between breaths. Mikey then started laughing as well. "I was seeing if I could get Karen to kiss me." Mikey replied between his own breaths. Karen scowled and walked away, leaving the two boys to laughs their butts off.

"The nerve of them!" Karen fumed and while she fumed, she ran into someone and fell on her butt. "The nerve of how? And watch where ya' goin'!" Raph hissed. "Sorry, Raph." Karen said and stood up. "why don't you watch where yo—Hi Karen. Sorry." He said. "It's ok, Raph." She said and dusted herself off.

"Who were you talkin' about?" Raph asked. Karen stared at him oddly, he was being unusually nice. "Usagi and Mikey." She said. "What were they doing?" He asked.

OOOOOOOOOO 

Rick had found a fire escape and climbed down it. He was about to run into the road but a police car drove by and forced Rick to hide behind a garbage can in the ally he was hiding in.

"This is ridiculous." He said as soon as the car was out of sight. "I'm hiding like a cowered." He said and got out from behind the trashcan. He then remembered his recent action on the rooftop. He laughed nervously. "Well I'm not all cowered." He finished and heard a cackle from the back of the ally. Rick turned his head to see gangsters. He grinned. "About time I got some action around here." He said and got into a fighting pose. He learned ninjitsu in high school and he stuck with it.

OOOOOOOOOO 

Leo had been out patrolling that night and he heard a noise. Leo followed the noise. It lead him to an ally and he saw a blue rabbit with red hair, fight off the last goon. The goon fell to the ground in pain. Leo jumped down to face the rabbit. The rabbit face him and growled.

**(What do you wan?)** The rabbit hissed in his Mexican tongue. Well he seemed Mexican. "I mean you no harm." Leo said and slowly walked closer to the blue rabbit. "oh…You speak English." The rabbit said. Leo looked at him oddly.

"I'm a American. I just speak Mexican so no one will understand me. My name is Rick." The blue rabbit said.

A/N: Sorry that this was short but I didn't have any ideas for this.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I do the best I can on making these fics so be nice. Like I said in one of my fics: I have trouble picturing my made-up characters in my head so it would be nice if someone made me pictures of them, 'Because I can't draw one bit. Thanks for reading this.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 8

"So that's how I got here." Rick said after telling Leo about how he got into this world. "Are all of the people in your world rabbits?" Leo asked. Rick gave a confused look before he realized what Leo meant. He started laughing. H shook his head no.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Sometimes I wish that I could have an easy going day but no…I have to get stuck doing chores." Karen complained as she washed the dished that the boys except Leo and Usagi made dirty. Leo and Usagi both washed their own.

"Cheer up babe! As soon as Leo gets back, he'll do it once again." Mikey called lazily from another room. Usagi came into the room with a cup of coffee. He had grown a taste for it. "You must have it easy where you live." Karen said as Usagi walked to her.

"Not really. We have done more work at my home." He said and gave her a kiss on his cheek. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips and he gave her a quick kiss back and sat his cup on the counter and leaned on the counter as he waited patiently for her to finish so he could was his cup

They had no idea that Don was watching from behind a wall. "Like what?" Karen asked. Usagi thought for a moment. "We have farming, protecting, dishes, harvesting, hunting, any kind of work you can think of. We rarely have any spare time for ourselves but we do what we can." He replied.

"That sounds tough." Karen said. "It is at times." He grinned. Karen drained the sink and dried her hands off on a towel. Usagi went to the sink and washed his cup. He then dried his own hands on the towel.

Karen went to where his broken swored laid. "I can fix this. I used to be a black smith." Karen said to Usagi. "Are you sure? It's a big job." Usagi said. "I can do it. No problem." She said and grinned. She took the swored and its pieces and carried them to her room. She set them on her desk and closed the door.

Usagi walked in and watched as she repaired his weapon as best she could with the supplies she had. Her room was pretty big and held all sorts of knives, swords, and daggers. Karen even had a few Sais there.

A few hours later, Karen walked up to Usagi, who was reading a book about mystery and adventure. He felt her presence and looked up from the book. "It's done." She said and showed him the swored. It was so shiny that it even twinkled in her grey eyes. He set the book down and took the swored with pride.

Usagi tested it for a while before putting it back in its holder. Usagi set it on her bed and he hugged her Karen hugged back and she kissed his lips. "Thank you." Usagi said and kisses her back. They broke apart because the need for air. They panted and stared at each other.

A sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn their heads to see Leo and a blue rabbit at the door way. "Are we interrupting something?" The blue rabbit asked, grinning. Usagi and Karen both faced the ground while blushing in embarrassment.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Rick! It's actually you! How did you get here?" Karen asked and hugged her brother, who hugged back. "Same way you did." Rick Responded. His face then grew serious. "Sis. I wish I could have told you before but my name isn't Rick. It's Racket." Rick…Racket said.

"How'd you get that name?" Karen asked and laughed. Racket shrugged. "Our parents were odd." He responded. Raph glared at them both. No one knew why but he glared all the boys there. "Will ya' stop with the reunion!" He growled and stormed off. Racket watched as Raph went to his room and slam his bedroom door.

"What's with him?" Racket sneered. "Don't mind him dude. He's always like that." Mikey said and bit into his pizza.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 9

"What do you mean that you want me to stay here?"

"Hang on Karen, You must stay here. If you go out, you might get hurt."

"Usagi, I have wanted to go up to see the stars for once in my life and you say it's wrong." Karen growled and went to put on her jacket. Usagi walked up behind her and hugged her. "I just don't want you hurt." He said and rubbed his head against her head lightly.

Karen turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I won't get hurt." Was her reply. "I'm going with you then." Usagi responded. Karen didn't bother telling him 'no'. She just wanted to get out of the lair for a while. Racket and Raph are always arguing, Mikey's always on the video games, Leo is training too much and Don's locked up in his room.

OOOOOOOOOO

Karen rested on the roof top after a training session with Usagi. He was training her on how to be a samurai. So far, she was doing a horrible job at it. "How'd I do?" She panted. Usagi sat down beside her and set his hands behind him to support his upper body. "You could use more training." He said and grinned. Karen grinned back.

"Nothing exiting ever happens around here. It's all so…boring. I really wish that something fun would happen." Karen gasped as she sat up the same way Usagi was. The white rabbit's furry brows knitted together. "You find they way my friends live, boring?" He asked. Puzzled.

"No not at all. It's just…It's the same thing every day. Get up, Train, eat, train some more, take a shower, eat some more, take a break, more training, joke around. Usagi, It's like a never ending cycle. I just wish that something would change." She said and laid back down and put her arms under her head. Usagi's face relaxed.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way at my home. But like I said before, it was all work and no play there. I'm not so sure that I want to go back." He whispered, hoping Karen would hear. She did but looked at the sky.

Usagi laid down beside her. "Usagi," Karen asked. He turned his head to face her. "Yes?" He asked. "What were your parents like?" She asked him. He faced the sky again. "I do not know. I never met them." He said. "I was found and raised by the Daimyo. I never knew what my mother and father were like." He finished, not taking his eyes from the sky.

"Oh…I bet that they were nice. My parents were. They were a bit over protective at times but other times, they'd get careless." Karen responded and a tear fell down her cheek. Usagi saw and sat up, looking down at her.

"What happened to them?" he asked. Karen's face looked as if a flood would come out of her eyes. "They were shot." She said and cried. Usagi, who had no idea what to do, just sat there, staring at her. "And how did you're brother take it?" Usagi whispered. "I don't know. He came and took care of me after he got out of collage that same day." She whimpered. "One thing's for sure." Usagi said and picked her top part of her body and held her close to him. "I will protect you and your brother. Even if it means my life." He said.

OOOOOOOOOO

"No dude, I'm telling you that A.J. Jacob could beat Tyler A. Stuart in one punch!"

"No way Dude! Tyler A. Stuart could beat A.J. Jacob if he wanted too!"

"Mikey, If Tyler had somehow magically grown mussels, than I turn into a giant rabbit!" Racket said. "But Racket, You ARE a giant rabbit." Mikey grinned.

"That's ri---DOH! I can't believe I fell for that!" Racket growled and set down cards of their made up characters. "The day I lose to an argument like that is the day I hang my 'chucks." Mikey chuckled and put a card down.

"Shut up." Racket growled angrily and gave a pout. "Alas, I win again!" Racket cheered when he set a card down that had a stronger level than Mikey's. Mikey looked baffled.

"Aw, Dude! That's not fair! You've won with the same guy every game! I bet that you cheated." Mikey complained. "First off, Mikey. I don't cheat. Second off, even if I did, then you'd do it better than I." Racket said and shuffled the deck. Mikey pouted and stomped off out of the room. Racket grinned and showed his hand only to have all his cards be A.J. Jacob.

"Sucker." Racket said and put the cards away. When he was just about to go to his room to put his cards away, The main door of the lair opened and Usagi and Karen walked in. "Hey, How was topside?" Racket asked but got no reply. Usagi and Karen just went into their own rooms like zombies.

"Fine, be that way." Racket grumbled and went to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I'm really, extremely sorry. I had a loooong writers block. Writers. Block. Is. EVIL!!! Well, here it is. Hope you like it.

Cold and Alone

Chapter 10

It has been two days later. Karen had been getting more tired and angry and Usagi hung around Leo more than usual. Don had been getting worried. Every night, when he'd go to his room, he'd hear Karen cry in her room. It broke his heart. He just wanted to go in there and hold her in his arms. Even tell her that it was alright. But he had no idea why she was crying. Don was even tempted to go in there and ask her but he just stopped himself. But this night, Don had found her screaming her head off.

OOOOOOOOOO

Donnie rushed in Karen's room and saw Karen, throwing stuff at the walls. She was screaming so much that her face was turning red. "Karen, what's wrong?" Don shouted over her screams. "Leave. Me. BE!!!!!!" She screamed and threw a chair at Donnie. Luckily he was a ninja. He just ducked it and the chair shattered at the wall. Quick as lightning, He ran over there and hugged her front. Slowly she began to calm down.

When she did calm down, Donnie whispered "Are you ok now?" into her ear. She nodded but hugged him back and cried. "What's wrong?" He asked gently. She sobbed a bit more then looked him in the eye. "I miss my mom and dad. They were always her for me." She said and tried to chock back a sob but failed. Don had no clue on what to do (That rhymed! Lol). So He just stood there with Karen in his arms.

OOOOOOOOOO

Usagi heard Karen screams quiet. Usagi was just on his way there but her scream came just too fast and it made him freeze in his tracks. When Karen quieted down, Usagi rushed to her room but found Don closing the door. "What happened?" Usagi whispered to the purple wearing turtle. He faced Usagi. "She's under the stress from the loss of her parents." Don said and walked away. Usagi just stood there and stared at the door. A little tear found its way out of Usagi's eye and remembered the time when he had lost his sister.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry that it's so short. But I thought the one second Don/Karen fluff part was cute. Well, I think it was. I have no idea what to put next. It would be very helpful if you reviewers would help and give me some ideas for this. I would be very thankful.


	11. Author's Note

This is NOT a chapter

**This is NOT a chapter.**

**I want to say sorry to all of those who read this story but I'm thinking of abandoning it since I don't get any inspiration on this and it seems like no one likes it very much. If you want this story to continue, help give me ideas and such you know, blah, blah, blah. You get the drill right? Well. That's all.**

**Sabor**


	12. note for those who have a problem

NOTE!!!

Ok, I had gotten a complaint about Usagi's crush…let's just get one thing straight.

……

……you reading? Ok…

I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT WHO HIS CRUSH IS!!!!!!! THIS IS MY FUCKING STORY AND I CAN MAKE HIM GET A CRUSH ON WHOEVER I WANT BECAUSE IT'S A FREAKING FAN STORY!!!!! AND YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING GET OVER IT!!!!

BTW those who hadn't had a problem with it, I tank you for being patient with me. And I hope you'll enjoy future chapters. I apologize to those who hadn't had a problem with my OC. That is all…

-Sabor Tooth Tiger


	13. Chapter 11

I don't own TMNT. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 11**

"Racket, tell me again why we're topside?" Karen asked tiredly. She sighed from the ally and rubbed her eyes. She really didn't want to be here tonight. Racket waved his hand uncaringly.

"Well, for one thing, you need to get out more often and for crying out loud, get over our parents for a minute and have some fun! You've been acting like a hermit for the past week ever since you got out of Don's lab! And who knows how Usagi's taking your depression and your hermitness." With the final word, Racket put his hands on his waist and gave a little pout which looked cute on his blue bunny face.

Karen sighed again and leaned heavily against the side of the brick wall. "Well, you can't exactly call yourself fun and stupid like you used to. You have no more since of humor." She shot back good naturedly.

His eyebrow shot up. "No longer stupid and fun? You're saying I've lost my since of humor. I ain't lost my since of humor!" He turned to the road which had cars zooming to and fro, back and forth on it. "AI AI AI AI AI AI AI!" He yelled and waved his fist in the air as he ran across the very dangerous road and stopped on the other side while still being a bit on the road. "Racket!" Karen yelled in surprise and worry as she saw her brother on the road.

"See!" He yelled. "I find that funny!" Karen was panicking now. "Racket, you get off that road before you get hurt or worse!" He made a "pshaw!" Gesture with his hand.

"Don't worry sis! I'm invincible!" He yelled and held a fist in the air. Just at that second, a car honked and hit Racket before stopping. Racket was sent flying far away with a look of surprise on his face. Karen gasped and went running to where she saw him fly off to only to see him hanging by a Traffic light wire by his wars being tangled and his arms crossed with anger on his face but he wasn't harmed.

"You see, THIS is why rabbits hate people!" Karen sighed in relief, not understanding how he wasn't hurt. Now all she had to do was figure out how to untangle his ears from the wire.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Dudes, where have you been?" Mikey yelled in exasperation as he jumped from the back of the couch, near the two rabbits walking in the door. Racket stomped off with pink on his blue furred cheeks.

"We were 'hanging out'!" Racket yelled as he stormed into his room. Karen giggled as Mikey looked at her in confusion. "What was that all about?" he asked. Karen shook her head.

"It's a funny story but also worrisome." She said and let her ears droop. "What's worrisome?" Usagi asked as he walked in with his newly fixed sword attached to his back.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mikey was having a ball at Racket's expense. "You got hung on a wire! That is too much! Hey, Raph! You got to hear this!" Mikey then went to find Raph with Racket following him yelling sarcastically "Glad I amuse you people!"

"I'm just glad that he wasn't hurt. I had assumed that he was bleeding or upset at some other reason." Usagi said from his spot on the couch. Karen smiled. "There's a saying about assuming." He looked at her puzzled. "What would that be?"

"If you assume, You make an 'ass' out of 'U' and 'Me' I fine it another way of spelling the word as well as a funning saying." Karen gave a little laugh. Usagi smiled. "As crude as it may be, it is a wonderful advice to follow at certain points." He said and placed a kiss on her lips before walking away.

Karen touched her lips. No matter how much he did that, she'd never get over he rush of her feelings for him.


	14. Chapter 12

I don't own TMNT.

**Chapter 12**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO BACK?" Karen yelled at the doorway of the room he was staying in. Usagi was packing his stuff. "Karen, I have informed the others why when you and Racket were out. I wanted to stay a bit longer but I had gotten an urgent message about a problem. I can not ignore it. I am a samurai and it is my duty to protect those in my dimension as well as here." He spoke calmly but held leadership laced in it.

Then he hugged Karen who sadly hugged back. "Do not worry Karen. I shall return. For I shall never stop thinking about you." Then he kissed her lips. Karen sighed when they broke the hug. Usagi gave a sad smile and slung his bag over his shoulder before walking out of the room. He hadn't gotten far when he was tackled in a hug from behind by her.

"Promise you'll be careful and return?" She muttered into his back. Usagi pulled away from her just enough to turn and hug her again. "I promise. Love you." He said hopefully. Karen looked back up at him and gave a weak smile. "Love you too." She squeaked softly.

OOO

Karen was still staring at the door where Usagi had left. He was not able to make a portal to his world from the lair like he did when he got here.

"Karen, it's not like he's going to war. He'll be back before you know it." Leo said calmly from his meditative position on the couch. She finally broke her eyes away and headed to the couch and sat down exhausted. "I know…" She said painfully.

Suddenly there was a crash from Mikey's room followed by Racket yelling "Shoot, MIKEY! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE REMOTE CONTROLED CAR!" which in turn was followed by Mikey saying "woops" and running out and into the kitchen to hide from Racket.

Racket appeared into the living area where Leo and Karen watched him, fully alert. In his hands was a smashed remote controlled car with one tire dangling by a wire. Shortly after he stopped behind the couch, another tire popped off and fell to the ground. Racket's lip was sticking out in a saddened pout.

"See, this is why we can't have nice things!" Then his cheeks puffed up like a frog's. Karen giggled and Leo looked at her questioningly. "He always puffs his cheeks when he's angry." She supplied. He nodded and faced Racket as he draped an arm over the top part of the couch.

"Why don't you give that to Donnie? He'll fix it for you…again." He muttered the last part while remembering the many horrific adventures of that toy where Raph, Mikey or Racket would break it then Racket would run crying to Don despite the blue rabbit being around nineteen years old even though he looked seventeen.

Like a ray of sunshine shining in a dark room, Racket brightened. "Oh yeah. I forgot." Then he picked up the fallen tire and ran to Don's lab.

"You do realize that Donatello is not going to be happy when he finds out he has to fix that again." Splinter said from beside Karen which made only her jump as he seemed to come out of nowhere. Leo didn't flinch for he was used to it.

"Yup." Leo responded. Then Splinter and Leo laughed as Karen tried to calm down from her scare.

**OOO**

A/N: sorry it was so short.


End file.
